


An Angel Named Gabe

by AllTheFeelz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Anxiety Attacks, Barebacking, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Drama, Flirting, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFeelz/pseuds/AllTheFeelz
Summary: Jonathan Francis Morrison was born to a wealthy British family. Being the black sheep of the family has been taking his toll on him, and things seem to be getting worse. To avoid the potential of bankruptcy Jack's parents arranged him to marry a daughter of a wealthy businessman. The two families are set to travel to America in hopes of new financial opportunities. Jack's prospects on life quickly shift once he meets a charming Spaniard named Gabriel Reyes.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be following the Titanic movie but will have major difference.

Saltiness fills the morning air as roughly two thousand passengers slowly board the revolutionary cruiser. One such was a newly affianced couple, Jack Morrison and Abigail Taylor. The two are followed by their parents and a few helping hands carrying their luggage onto the ship. 

“Can’t these people move any faster? I’m growing tired of shuffling.” Abigail’s mother complains as the group slowly make their way onto the ship. Patience wasn’t something these people were used to, normally getting things within moments of their demand.

“It’ll take a little longer, just try to hold in there.” Jack states, evading in his voice the slight irritation her eagerness causes. She rolls her eyes, completely baffled at the treatment they are receiving. Eventually they board the ship, finding their rooms and resting for a bit. Jack unpacks their things along with the servants, something his parents continuously scold him about. For the moment they ignore it, not feeling like putting the energy forward. Within minutes their possessions are put away, giving the group a moment of silence. 

“So, what should we do first?” Abigail asks, clearly bored. 

“Well, I’d like to get a tour of the ship.” Jack already knew the responses he would get, although he truly wanted to see all this majestic ship had to offer. 

“We’re famished, it’s about luncheon. We’ll see all we need to in due time. Besides, those filthy commoners are still boarding. Come now, we shall head for the dining room.” The sextet departs for lunch while outside the Titanic a pair of rough looking Spaniards play for their tickets. 

“Damn Louis, I really hate those cats.” Gabriel states with a yawn. His friend nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, they were some pretty mean cats.” The yawn infected the other Spanishman. Their eyes catch on a nearby couple of suckers, slumped over in a drowsy manner. Gabe approaches them with a wild smirk on his face.

“Hey, I bet you those tickets that Louis here can guess what you’re thinking.” His bargain catches their interest. Surely it was impossible to tell what they were thinking. 

“What do we get if you lose?” They ask, grabbing the bait. 

“We’ll buy you lunch, and I’m not kitten around.” Louis yawns again, causing a chain reaction among the group. The two men contemplate the deal, mumbling back and forth before settling on an agreement. 

“Sure, let me think of something.” Yet another yawn escapes their lips, causing the other two men to yawn once again. They nod their head, indicating they were ready for their guess.

Louis looks intensely at the two, placing a hand beneath his chin complimented by an inquisitive look. After a moment his expression changes to one of surprise and excitement.

“I got it! You’re thinking of cats.” The strangers stare in amazement, completely shocked at the correct answer. 

“How on Earth did you do that!?” They shout. Instead of answering them Gabriel demands for the tickets they won. Unhappy, the duo cough them up, begrudgingly handing the pieces of paper over. 

“Gracias idiotas!” They shout as they snatch the tickets from their hands. The victims, understanding that they were somehow cheated, shout at the Spaniards as they run to the boat, passing through the crowd as fast as possible. They present their tickets to the checker, clearing them for entry onto the liner. Marble tiles with wooden columns pepper the ship, adding so much beauty to an already marvelous vessel. After analyzing their ticket they head out to find their rooms, which they will be sharing with two other people. They run down the halls, glancing at the numbers as they go. Their laughter fills the hallways, reminiscent of children getting into no good. Eventually they find their room, using their key to open the door and reveal the strangers sitting before them. A moment of awkward silence tenses the room.

“Who are you?” One of them asks. Gabriel and Louis look at each other a bit stunned. The thought of roommates had completely slipped their minds. 

“We’re your new roommates. We won a bet against them and got their tickets.” The two other men groan. 

“Really? Whatever, just don’t bother us.” Living in their small bubble the strangers continue their unpacking. The daring duo do the same while in the first-class dining room Jack and Abigail sit with their parents, discussing what is to happen once they reach New York. 

“The wedding shall happen three months after our arrival. We have already handled the venue, reception, and catering. Have you picked out and ordered a dress yet?” Jack’s mother asks. 

“Yes we have, it is quite lovely. I cannot wait for you to see it.”

“My dear Abigail looked precious in it, I’m sure Jonathan will adore it as well.” A small sigh escapes his lips at the mention of his name. It seems as if everyone didn’t hear him or simply ignored him. Their conversations continue while Jack’s attention strays. A fit man wearing a suit walks by with a tray of tea. Jack can’t help but linger his sight at the hypnotic way the man’s hips sway, back and forth. 

“Aren’t you excited, John?” His name being called causes him to glance over at his fiancee’s direction. Her smile was sweet, as was her hair, her skin, her outfit. Everything, but her eyes. He clears his throat, readjusting his head to face the rest of the group. 

“Yes, of course.” He states rather blandly. Abigail leaves his answer hanging, refusing to move. 

“Well, I just wish this wasn’t happening so fast. Marriage, business, kids, it’s all a bit sudden.” His words don’t seem to sit well with either parties.

“You are joking, are you not? We have been planning this for a year now. This merger needs to happen before we start losing money.” Abigail’s father explains. 

“Yes, but must you really decide when we have kids? I mean, that’s a little bit personal isn’t it?”

“Maybe if you weren’t so indecisive they wouldn’t have to plan it.” Abigail’s cold voice cuts through like a knife in butter. 

“I’m just saying I don’t think I’m ready for all of this.” 

“You will do what you are told.” Jack’s father states. His voice was deep, deeper than Jack’s, with a sternness that could scare the devil himself. “You have known what was happening since you were a teenager, you had your chance to prepare yourself. I do not want to hear you complain again. Is that clear?” Silence hangs in the air as Jack looks down at his feet, unable to find his voice. The man clears his throat, restating his threat in a somehow harsher way. 

He softly whispers a yes. None bother Jack when he separates himself from the conversations, except for a few times when his mother encourages him to speak to no avail. 

Nightfall brings them to their rooms. The couple settle down in bed, resting side by side. Devoid of sound, they lay there unable to fall asleep. She turns to her side, reaching out resting her arm across Jack’s chest, pulling closer to him. His breathing raises and lowers her head. His heartbeat can be heard through the fabric, a lovely melody of thumps.

“I love you, John.” She whispers, closing her eyes. 

“Love you too.” His voice was low as well, a twinge of sweetness to it. He takes a deep exhale. His pulse starts to race at the thought of the future. Jack was a strong, proud man. His life was leading down a path of lies, caging him in like a freak at the circus. 

“I can’t get to sleep, I’m going to get some fresh air.” The room remains silent. Jack looks down to find the woman wrapped around his chest soft asleep. Finally an opportunity to leave peacefully. He slowly glides himself out of her grasp, nearly falling onto the floor as he moves off the bed. Quietly, he slips on a pair of shoes before stepping out of the room, taking extra care to close the door. For the first time in years it feels like he can breath, like taking the first big breath after drowning. He doesn’t have time to waste, although he would love to stay in the moment forever. He walks around, managing to find an empty, open space of deck. The foreign smell of sea air hitting his face calmed him down a bit from his high. He steels himself, unable to back out now. For the first time in years he was going to choose his future. 

Walking up to the edge of the boat shows a wondrous view. The waves, a deep dark blue, gently rock the boat. Spatters of white foam appear after the collisions. He glances up, taking in the beauty of millions of dots speckling across the black sky. One more breath and he grabs a tight hold of the bars before him. One leg after the other hop the barrier, situating himself on the outside of the boat.. Looking down shoots fear into his soul, the height and darkness feeding his rational side. He shakes the thoughts away, taking one last swallow. 

“Ey, the swimming pool’s that way.” A strange voice suddenly intejects. Jack frantically turns his head, spotting a tan man. Embarrassment bring Jack back from the edge, panicking to explain his situation.

“I just wanted to get a better look…” He turns away from the strangers gaze, returning his attention to the moving waves below him. With the added pressure of a person watching him his level headedness overpowers him,

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Jack turns around, facing his savior. He wasn’t prim, not poised. The mop of dark curls were pushed lazily to one side and his facial hair needed a good trimming. Handsome was an understatement. From his casual body language to the clear muscular physique hidden behind misfitting clothing, he was perfect. 

“The name’s Gabriel Reyes, my friends call me Gabe.” He states approaching the blond, who’s still standing on the other side of the bars. Closing the gap was the last thing Jack wanted. Gabe’s features became more clear, allowing Jack to scan over him as quickly as possible. He could feel his heart begin to race as he stares into his sharp chocolate eyes

“I-I’m John Morrison, but I prefer Jack.” His voice failed him at first, still in shock from his raging emotions. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, alive. 

“Nice to meet you,” He holds out his hand, palm open wide and calling for Jack’s, “Now come on so we can take a dip in the pool.” The thought of Gabe in nothing but his boxers nearly set Jack’s face on fire, his palms starting to feel that nervous moisture. He reaches out for his hand, gripping it firmly. Gabe gives him another smile as Jack attempts to get his long legs over the guard rail. 

Adrenaline shoots through Jack’s body as his hand slips off the metal bar, leaving him dangling by Gabe’s tight grasp. You’d expect to yell or scream in this situation, but all Jack could do was tighten, staring frightfully down at the endless void. It was Gabe’s screaming that caused a commotion, the sound of footsteps clear as Gabriel begins to pull the blond back onto the boat.

A few men grab a hold of them, successfully bringing the lithe body onto the deck. Jack remains on all fours, trembling furiously. Gabe kneels down and rubs his back soothingly, until a familiar shrill voice cuts in. 

“John!” Abby shrieks while rushing over. “Get away from him!” Her foot launches at Gabe’s face, which is easily caught by one of Gabe’s large hands. 

“Ey I just saved his life!” He yells with a scowl. The two begin a shouting match, causing a headache for those unfortunate to hear it. Once again Jack’s voice fails him, leaving the two on a rampage. 

“Why should I trust a spic!” Steam spewed from Gabe’s ears, curling his hands into tight fists.

“¡Podría haberle dejado morir, maldita perra!” The crowd seperate the two before tending to Jack. Everything was cleared, just a bit of shock from the experience. Jack reunites with Abigail, her face as red as a tomato. 

“I can’t believe he yelled at me!” He complains, causing Jack to suppress a groan. A splitting headache was starting to form, all Jack wanted to do was return to his room. 

Gabriel retreats to his room as soon as possible, the anger still fresh in his mind as well. The room was dark with the sound of snoring piercing his ears. He throws his clothes off, shoving them under his bunk before tucking himself under the thin blanket. Apparently saving someone doesn’t mean shit if you’re poor, or colored. But Jack, he seemed different. Whoever the hell that crazy woman was, it was clear Jack didn’t think the same way. No, he spoke with kindness.


	2. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains non-consenting scenes, please read with caution.

The bed felt empty as Abigail slowly awoke. The calming sound of water rushing in the bathroom called to her, knowing what treasure awaited. She slips out of bed heading to the door and trying the handle. Gracefully it gives weight, sending a gleeful rush down her stomach. As swift as a snake she glides unnoticed across the room, disrobing before scaring the blond at the sudden rip of the curtain.

“I’m in the shower!” Jack gripes in protest. Words fall on deaf ears as she moves closer to his steaming body. The smile she bore, large and twisted, caused Jack’s stomach to turn. A sticky sensation coats his skin, making it difficult to move.

“I could not resist.” Her arms ensnare Jack’s torso, pleased at the warmth radiating from them. She hums into the skin of this chest as a hand snakes down, grabbing a handful of Jack’s firm ass. He tightens his body, screaming to himself to move, to push her, to do something than stand here and take it. Jack’s knees nearly give out like wet noodles as her hand moves from his ass to his groin. His throat tightens, suppressing a sickly gag down to his core.

Frustration builds as her work goes with no reward to show for. Her movements become sharp and strong, nearly ripping the delicate skin that lay there. Jack’s thoughts run a mile a minute, and yet still no way he can bring himself to end this. For a moment he finds peace by leaving this world, favoring instead one where he is at a field. The distance is bounded by a line of dark greenery, and a fresh wind puts his nerves at ease.

“Ey.” Jack’s head quickly turns to spot a familiar man with a mop of curls. “Just relax.” He walks closer, his hips swishing back and forth as he does.

“I can’t! By God I try, but it feels so wrong.” The man smirks, his cool demeanor sending a faint blush to Jack’s face.

“What about this?” Their lips meet and the nausea begins to fade, slowly but surely the pain is replaced with pleasure. Gabe’s hand travels down, the tips of his nails running across his skin leaving sweet tingles in their wake. The redness on Jack’s cheeks deepen when his hand graces his cock, causing his breath to hitch. A twinge of fear resides by the want, the need for release. But those eyes, those irises of clay that refuse to give way radiate comfort.

“This is nice.” Kisses pepper Jack’s neck, trailing down to his hips, leaving warm nibbles wherever Gabe’s mouth works it’s magic. Jack’s cock disappears past Gabe’s full lips, the pleasure’s enough to cause Jack’s knees to buckle. His pale hand stands out against the dark curls it grasps. Jack’s breath grows increasingly ragged as his release nears. His hand unconsciously pushes down on Gabe’s head, thrusting deeper and deeper into the slick warmth until the knot becomes undone. With one last thrust Jack cums, needing a second to catch his breath.

Jack’s head falls back against the wall, panting like a dog after a run. He peels an eye open, eager to see the expression of the man who kneeled before him.

“Ewwww, it tastes so gross.” Abigail complains from the floor of the shower. Silently Jack watches as Abby rinses her mouth out with the water from the shower head. He looks around, spotting the dusty grey tiles and opaque curtains strung on shiny silver rods. His tongue, which felt like a bed of poison needles, swelled in his mouth. “Remember, don’t tell~” She states with a wink and a giggle before leaving Jack in the shower. His body slides down the wall, sitting himself under the rain of the shower. Despite the flowing waters the slimy oil remains a thick coat on his skin. No scrub, wash, or river could remove the stain that penetrates it. A shaky hand clamps over his mouth, growing increasingly difficult to hold down the turning in his gut.

Clearly shaken, he turns the water off and steps onto the cold tiles. A fog clouds his eyesight, even his mind. The cold water from the sink provided some relief as he splashed himself back into reality. Why was this happening to him? Did he not try to live his life well, is this his punishment for going against God’s wishes? What God would allow this to happen? Why would someone just stand there and let someone take them like that!?

Jack’s clenched fist breaks the mirror with a terrifying force, fracturing the glass into several pieces. He barely noticed the small piece sticking out of his hand until blood began dripping into the sink. A deep sigh escapes his lips, hurrying to the med kit they packed. Abby returns to the room as Jack finishes up tending to his wound.

“Honey!?” She rushes over, attempting to grab his hurt hand.

“Stop.” He says with a deep growl, his eyes stern and cold just like his fathers, freezing her in her tracks. “Go to breakfast, I’ll be there when I’m ready.” His voice exuded an unfeeling power unseen by her yet. She stares back, shocked a presence could ever be worn by the man. “Now!” She winces, the loudness practically able to shake the room. Hurriedly she gathers her things and exits the room, leaving Jack who hasn’t moved an inch. The mist that coats his eyes glisten in the dim light of the room. He shuts them tight, squeezing the best he can in order to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long pause, this year has been wild. I am hoping to post this story on a regular basis starting now.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter early so I decided to drop it now instead of waiting till Saturday. I think this has been my best written story so far and I'm very excited to keep publishing. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it as much as me :)   
> There are no warnings for this chapter, should be safe for anyone to read!

Smells of sweet breads, savory meats, and a variety of ripe fruits and vegetables sends Jack’s saliva to flow like a river. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was till the tantalizing smells invaded his senses. Inside the first-class cafe is a mild rush of chit chat and waiters delivering goods to those lucky enough to eat there. Jack’s stomach growled in protest, urging him to grab something and scarf it down. He would, if his family hadn’t spotted him. They call him over, to which he reluctantly follows. 

“Goodness dear what is happening to you??” Jack’s mother grabs his hand, looking dreadfully at the red soaked bandages. 

“I’m fine.” He snatches his hand back, a bit too harsh as the sorrow expression of her face shows. “Sorry, yes I’m well.” He takes the open seat between Abby and his father, plopping down with his full weight onto the soft, plush cushions. The ‘this and that’ chatter between his family feels like a drill in his head. Nonsense, that’s all it was. Nothing meaningful, just fake fucking words from fake fucking people. Knots begin to form within his stomach again, haunting him like a ghost he’d rather ignore. Smells that once sent him salivating make him gag, even the sight of tea perfectly placed in front of him is enough to send him over the edge. 

“Aren’t you hungry honey?” Abby asks, pointing at his empty plate. 

“I’m getting seasick, actually. I’m going to settle my stomach for lunch.” Her smile fades, a sour frown taking its spot. “I apologize.” He exclaims to the group before springing to his feet and dashing to the door. That salty sea air seems to give him release from the haunting feeling as he takes a deep breath like he never breathed before. It almost seemed like his body became lighter. The coolness of the guardrail feels amazing against his sweaty forehead. Waves crash against the side of the ship. The ataractic swaying back and for keeping Jack’s eyes glued to the drug-like calmness. 

“Hope you aren’t thinking of jumping again.” A familiar, snarky voice states. Jack twists his head, spotting the Spaniard behind him. 

“Gabe.” He states with a honey-filled voice. The tan man takes his spot next to the Brit, mimicking his position. He sticks up butt out mockingly, arching his back downward. 

“Why is it I find you at your worst?” He places a hand on Jack’s back, rubbing it attentively.

“Maybe you’re meant to, fate and what not.” 

“Maybe.” The two remain silent as Gabe continues to comfort his newly found friend. 

“I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier, but thank you, and again for now.” 

“Not a problem. Want to talk about it?” Jack was taken aback, they basically were strangers. Hell, he did save his life, but what would he say? I’m stuck in a life of lies and wanted to die? Still wanting to die? Being assaulted! How do you tell anyone that?

“Just some problems, I’ll be fine.” 

“Well maybe I can help.” The cheeky smile lightens up his darkened state. The brightness quickly fades as the aura of seriousness returns. 

“I’m engaged to a woman, but I, uh,” He stutters for a moment, fear attempting to paralyze him, “I’m gay.” 

“Ah, and you cannot confess? Well, at least that’s good news for me.” He places a hand on Jack’s thin hip, pulling him closer. A fuzzy rush brushes up his spine and Jack turns his head to prevent Gabe from noticing the red in his cheeks. “You still look tense, why don’t we do something fun!” 

“What do you have in mind?” Jack asks as he attempts to drain the color from his face. The ship possessed plenty to do aboard, but most was accessible to the second and first class passengers. 

“Come with me and I will show you a good time.” He escorts the gentlemen to the back of the boat where a room is filled with seats and games. It was lackluster, at least compared to the luxuries Jack has experienced in his lifetime. The atmosphere was much different as people casually make conversation and play games. It was an entirely different world from the breakfast Jack was sitting at moments ago. Gabriel takes a seat at a nearby table with a checkerboard scattered with white and black figures. Jack occupies the opposite seat, intrigued with the choice. He never really fancied the game, his family took comfort in it during their passtime. 

“You can go first, you’ll need the head start.” The cocky confidence effectively draws out Jack’s competitive side. 

“You shall regret that.” Jack states as he moves the first piece. Gabriel does the same, on and on, each move causing the men to focus all their attention on this small world. The intensity grows with each piece discarded. Steadily each side loses a soldier, one by one until few remain on the table. Jack has the king cornered, no way of escaping its fate. Gabe stares down at the board deep in though, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Silently he raises his arm, slowly moving it to the table. Clutching his king he moves it across the board, tipping over the other piece with it. 

“There, I win.” The bewilderment of the moment caught Jack off guard, all he can manage is a constantly strained noise.

“That’s not fair you cheated!” He yells, “That’s not how it goes!” Gabriel begins the process of placing the figures back in their spots. Without looking up he states,

“You must realize what game you’re being forced to play and know when to make up your own rules or else face defeat.” Those words echo through Jack’s head, his anger dying like the flame of a match. “People called me so many things for not caring who I love. They said it is unnatural, and wrong. It hurt at first until I realized I didn’t have to follow the rules of someone else’s game.” A strangely serious tone falls over him during his allusion. For a moment shame overcame Jack, the pressure of his poor decisions causing him to feel weak and foolish. He couldn’t find the words to say, or even think of anything to do. 

“I think... I want to play your game.” The response was unexpected, but still just as sweet to hear, earning Jack a small smile from Gabe. This serious atmosphere became stale, and the raging hunger returning to Jack’s gut wasn’t pleasant either. Jack escorted his friend to the nearest first-class dining area, grateful that no one gave them trouble for entering. While others pecked and sipped, the duo smashed and chowed down handfuls of whatever seemed to fit their taste buds. 

Gabe was well aware of the piercing gazes that burn his skin like a red hot iron. Severely underdressed and lacking any formal manners, he stood out like a sore eye. Trouble was the last thing Jack needed. He knew something more was eating at him. Thankfully they scarfed down their meal fast and leave just as quickly. As Gabe turns to leave he walks right into a waiter carrying a tray of tea, soaking a good portion of his clothes. 

“I’m sorry.” He states, attempting to pick up some of the larger pieces of porcelain. The waiter places a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from reaching for more. 

“It is alright, we will handle it.” Chattering murmurs cascade across the witnesses. Jack takes hold of Gabe’s arm, pulling him towards the exit and into the hallway. 

“Are you alright? You didn’t cut yourself did you?” Gabe checks his hands, moving onto the stain in his shirt. 

“No, but there was a casualty.” 

“Tch, jerk.” Jack says with a chuckle. For a moment their eyes meet, traps that could keep them there for hours if they wanted. Unfortunately, they don’t have that time.“Come on, let’s clean you up.” Jack escorts them to his bedroom, thankful his fiancee was nowhere to be found. Gabe glances around the room, impressed by the gaucky trimmings the room has. From little, intricate design details to clothes and possession Gabe could only imagine having, the room screamed rich. 

“Ah, so this is what the lucky get?” Although unintended, a twinge of guilt pangs the blond’s heart. 

“You can do without.” Jack rummages through his neatly filled closet, flipping past a variety of button ups and pants till he spots a perfectly trimmed suit. The jacket was red, with a matching pair of pants, accompanied by a white button down, black tie and black leather belt. Gabe eyes the suit up and down, the stitch work was fine and delicate. He glances at Jack, unsure of how to take the gesture. “I insist, at least till your clothes dry.” With a shrug Gabe accepts the outfit and heads to the bathroom. He hooks the suit onto the silver bars of the shower as he undresses, thankful the cold, wet, stickiness of the tea is no longer pressing against his skin. 

The cool water from the sink washes away sticky tea from his skin. He inspects the broken mirror as he cleans, curious as to what may have happened. Those wraps on Jack’s hand appeared overnight, no doubt connected to the scene before him.

He returns his attention to the suit. It slipped on like a glove, fitting at all his curves in just the right way. Strange for a thinner man like Jack to have. But, one thing was for sure, he looked fantastic. 

With a poor impression of a trumpet, Gabe struts out of the bathroom with the swagger of a jazz man. The sight was enough to cause Jack’s hams to clam. Behind the baggy, misfitting clothes hide a muscle-bound sculpture of a demigod. The helplessly sweet face Jack sported nearly melted Gabe’s heart. It was like a child staring at a candy store with an unlimited budget. 

“Thank you, thank you. What wonderful fans you are.” He states with a wink. His voice, normally gruff, was smooth and savory. A buttery type of voice that caused a tingle to spread down below Jack’s gut.

“It  _ suits _ you.” Jack states with a smirk. 

“Aha, now you’re getting it!” Gabe’s beaming smile fills Jack with a comfort rarely felt before. “I want to show you something, tonight, after dinner. Meet me at the grand staircase, yes?”

“Only if you join me for dinner, with that suit you won’t have a problem getting in.” 

“Sounds like a date~” Gabe states with another wink. Blood rushes to Jack’s face, steaming it up with a pretty pink blush that compliments his pale skin. 

It was like a dream, meeting someone so… perfect? That’s the only word that comes to Jack’s mind. Despite the flaws he was taught to despise, the lack of manners, the flamboyant way he plays and teases, those beautifully calloused hands from years of hard work from God knows what. To him, they were perfect. Even as his family chats over lunch he remains lost in thought of every little feature that keeps Jack’s eye lingering a bit too long. 

The way his face rests, the corner of his lips curled just the slightest upward, his eyebrows settled so relaxed instead of the stern brow-knit he tends to sport, the shine in his eye like a spark in the night, unsettled Abigail as she carefully pecked down her meal. After their time in the shower he acted stranger than normal. Sure, he’d usually become standoffish, but  _ that  _ wasn't him. Not how she knew him at least. But here he sat, day dreaming like a school girl while his fiancee sits right next to him. It was enough to make her blood boil. 

“Ahm,” she catches the eyes of the party, all but Jack’s, “John, sweetie.” He glances at her direction before adjusting his position to face her. Even as she catches his attention it’s clear his mind remains elsewhere. “Did anything happen on your walk?” Her head begins to slant as she asks the question. Jack remains silent in contemplation, all eyes were on him now. 

“I bumped into Gabriel, actually.” Her smile grows a tad wider, a bit more corrupted. He clears his throat dryly before continuing, “To thank him for last night I invited him to dinner. I’m sure you don’t mind, after all he did save my life.” 

“Of course not sweetie, a friend of yours is a friend of mine.” She turns her attention to her tea, taking a rather long slurp. 

“What happened Johnathan? How did you end up overboard?” The worry lacing his mother’s voice was like a dagger poking at his broken heart, the tip poisoned with guilt. 

“I was watching the waves, a bit too intensely apparently, and merely slipped. Gabe saw me and rushed to my rescue.” 

“How terrifying. My poor baby, I am so glad you are safe.” He shoots a quick appreciative smile before returning to his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how this dinner would play out but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. 


	4. A Shave for a Shilling

Gabriel cleaned up nicely. Thanks to his gifted suit he was able to access the first class barber shop just past the grand staircase. He managed a shilling, swindling fools by asking them to guess Gabe’s worth for a tuppence. It took virtually no time to play six unsuspecting people to get his coin, but the effort would not be wasted. His beard got the trim it required, and the grease and grime of his hair washed into a shiny set of curls. Every reflective surface had the honor of splaying his beautiful face. The well trimmed beard accentuated his sharp and chiseled chin. Eyes were drawn to his confident strut, earning him a few swoons as he passed. However, none caught his eye. His sights were set already, and his aim is unerring. 

With a sudden blast the door to his room swings open, revealing the well dressed man in glorious fashion. Louis remains sound asleep on his bunk, oblivious to the obnoxious entrance of his bed friend. A small groan escapes Gabe’s lips as he smacks Louis’ head, startling him awake.

“Ey, what was that for?” His voice groggy from sleep. The dark red of the suit catches his eye, shocking him awake. “Where did you get that?!” Leaning in for a closer look nearly tips him out of bed. 

“Looking good, right?” Gabe states with a smirk. 

“Very good. You went to the barber?” Gabe nods in agreement, turning in poses to show off his spectacular physique. 

“ _ Si mi amigo,  _ I needed a wash for dinner.” 

“Dinner?” Louis adds inquisitively. 

“With Jack.” He takes a seat on his lower bunk, forcing Louis to peer below his bed to see him. 

“Oh, the Brit right?” Gabe gives an approving nod. A familiar glint shines in his eye, one Louis has seen plenty of times. “Ah, was he good?” Gabe’s smug look twists into a glare, staring daggers at the lighter man. 

“Actually,” He emphasizes, “we haven’t had sex.” 

“Oh?” Louis raises an eyebrow. It’s been nearly a day, by now Gabriel had worked his magic and brought the soul to bed. So many nights Louis lied awake, unable to sleep past the unknown moans and howls of the men and women he brought to their home. Some nights Louis was sure his best friend was an incubus, draining the energy of his prey leaving them wailing and rotting in his bed. But, every morning without fail they left looking perfectly fine. Sometimes happier, sometimes angrier, but most often the same way they came in. One morning he heard the squabble between him and a nobles daughter while cooking breakfast. Something about money, and ended with Gabe receiving a bright-red hand mark on his cheek. Turns out she thought he was going to blackmail her because he wouldn’t accept payment to keep quiet. A comment about being a whore earned him the slap. 

“Fuck off with your oh, I really like him.” 

“Mmmmm.” A devilish smile graces Louis' face as he peers down at Gabe. “Do you  _ love _ him?” The exaggerated emphasis sends a blush to Gabe’s face. He couldn’t name what he felt, it was different from all the others. A new feeling, similar to lust, but so much more. The way he spoke, that silly accent that only added to his prim and proper nature. The bright blond hair that compliments his crystal blue eyes made his stomach warm, his knees weak and palms moist. Yet, the thought of taking the man to bed intimidates him to his core. Hell, the idea of their lips connecting was enough to send Gabe into a gay panic. 

“I… I think yes, I do.” The news smacked Louis like a flying frying pan. 

“ _ Que susto! _ ” A small gripe escapes Gabe, uncomfortable from the interrogation-style discussion. 

“ _ Aye _ , it is not a big deal. Don’t make it one.”

“But if you settle down with someone I will have to find a girl, one who is fine with gays at that. Unless, you run away together and leave poor Louis all alone.” His baby face sparkles with the threat of fake tears, a trick he learned while he was little. 

“Shut up, I’m going nowhere.” Although his words brought some relief, they didn’t feel genuine. Gabe was the type to run with the wind, and falling in love with a wealthy engaged man could quickly become deadly.


	5. Dinner and a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance but the next chapter will be pushed back a week cuz of exams :( 
> 
> There's some mild language but other than that no warnings, enjoy!

A wash of anxiety bathed Jack’s body. The numerous outcomes this dinner could cause, the surprise Gabriel had planned afterwards, all the unknowns titillated his senses. Longing gazes that Gabe displayed warmed him from the inside out, and was a yearning he too shared. An anxious voice tempted him into believing it was made up, a figment of his overly excited imagination. Despair is a hell of a drug, but Jack couldn’t deny the lustful atmosphere that appears whenever they converge. 

The thought of them running away together, if it weren’t for their waterlocked situation, caused him to float on air. What a thought, Jack said to himself. Unfortunately he had to shake the delusion as quickly as he dreamt it. As usual his family chatted during their wait while Jack silently twiddled his thumbs and bounced his leg. By the time he saw Gabe walking to their table he was sure it was a dream. His heart skipped beats as time stopped around them and a spotlight shone on the two. 

“Hola! My apologies for being late, had some business to attend to~” While Jack loved his typical voice, he could get used to this smoothened version of it. It was so silky and wrapped you up in its charismatic charm. 

“So this is the famous Gabriel?” Jack’s mother states with a small blush.

“Pleasure to meet.” He purrs as he kisses the top of her hand.

Gabe takes the empty spot next to Jack, giving him a wide grin as he settles himself. Jack gives a timid nod in return, a silly little grin plastered across his face as well. As if they were back in primary school the two consume the others attention, flinging googly-eyes at one another all throughout dinner. If it weren’t for Gabe’s distracting charm the table would have noticed, although one wasn’t falling for it. 

Sharp daggers pierce Gabe’s skin, causing a bit of discomfort he hadn’t experienced in years. He distracts himself with the mindless chitchat of the table while he savors the wide range of courses they present. From the finest filets and salmon to delicate French desserts the meal was out of this world. He’d grown used to the tasteless meats with gravy, dry breads, and sour fruits third class people were served. 

Jack was relieved the dinner went well. The suit and trim made Gabe look like old money, which his parents had a fondness of. Gabe was a tad surprised when Jack’s mother came around the table to give both a large hug before they depart. 

“It was nice meeting you dear, thank you for saving my son.” 

“It was a pleasure ma’am. Your son is a fine man.” He stares at Jack as he speaks, causing the blond to grow a bit flustered. “I apologize in advance but I need Jack for some predetermined business. I hope it’s no trouble.” His buttery voice could convince a witness he didn’t commit a crime. 

“Of course not, right Abigail?” Her face was unamused, despite Gabriel’s efforts. 

“I was hoping to spend some time with my fiancé.” She states with a pout. 

“I promise to have him home before curfew, sound good?” The mocking tone only fueled the fire. She remains silent before stomping away. Ha, and Jack thought he couldn’t get anymore aroused. “Let’s get started.” 

Below layers of cold steel held a large room that sparked with life and laughter. Energetic music swayed the listeners into feverish dancing like the world would end tomorrow. The duo quickly ditch their jackets to join the crowd, letting the music take them over as well. 

Gabe could see Jack’s struggle to relax and lovingly offers an outstretched hand. He stares down in shock, and as he swallows a lump of nerves takes the hand firmly. In a flurry to twists and turns, spins and dips, Gabriel guides their bodies around the dancefloor in glorious fashion. Jack’s head began to spin from the barrage of moves, he wasn’t the dancing type and being tossed around like a ragdoll failed to help. 

His prayers were answered when the music took a sudden change. The soft lulling of a slow melody calmed the rowdy crowd, giving Jack a moment to reorient himself. Gabe gives an apologetic grin as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Sorry, got too excited.” Gabe takes Jack into an embrace, placing his hands against the small of the other’s back. “I’ll make it up to you.” Jack’s heart raced at the closeness, their chests touching causing a great sense of friction. His guard slowly lowers as the warmth and comfort of Gabe’s embrace melt down his barriers. He returns the gesture, hooking his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. Swaying back and forth rhythmically puts their nerves at ease. Disappointment follows as the music resumes it’s fast-paced energy. 

As the ruckus continues Gabe and Jack take sanctuary along the walls where pints are sold. Gabe grabs them both a drink and with a pleasant clink down them quickly. The warmth caused by the traveling alcohol tickles Jack’s insides and the buzz hits him quickly. After their breather they return to the dancefloor and settle on a slower pace more adept to Jack’s ability. However, slower doesn’t mean slow. The two still tore up the floor. Jack’s buzz allowed him to loosen and ante up to Gabe’s fervor. 

The heat catches up to Jack. He quickly became sweaty from a combination of intoxication and relentless motion. Unclasping the first few buttons of his shirt provides some relief. The remnants of his pecs peak through the slit. They were bigger than you’d expect, a plump, pale mass that looked tantalizingly soft. What if they sported a few passionate hickies? 

Gabe shakes the thoughts from his mind as they continue to dance, closer than when they started. The full sea of people unknowingly herded them together, almost as close as the slow dance. Gabe gazes at Jack, who fails to realize how long his stare has gone. He places a hand on Jack’s arm, successfully grabbing his attention. His chest flutters as those beautiful irises stare him down. They were so close Jack was sure Gabe could hear his heart beating like a jackhammer. Somehow they manage to get closer. Gabe cranes his neck, the space between their lips paper thin. 

“Hey!” A strange man pulls Gabe aside. He nearly blew a gasket when he shoved a bar receipt into his face. “You didn’t start a tab, you still owe us!” Jack rolls his eyes before pulling out a shiny pound. 

“Just take it.” Jack states in a huff, rather irritated by the rude interruption. The man eyes the coin, even biting it to prove it’s worth. He greedily stuffs it in his pocket before bowing back to the tables. Gabe merely glares down the man from a distance, his fists clenched tight like cobras. 

“That’ll cover us for the night, want another one?” Jack asks. What better way is there to drown out disappointment than with drinking? Their drinking turns into a game, if you can call it that. Whoever taps out first loses and Gabe had beat his ass like a drum. Jack was barely able to stand by the time they were done. The world had become a spinning mess. At least it was easy to drag Jack’s body back to his room. 

“Where are we?” 

“On the way back to your room.” 

“My room?” Jack groans, “No no no, not there.” 

“Why not?” He asks, watching Jack carefully as he processes the question. 

“Please Gabe, not with her.” The deep sadness of his voice was enough to break Gabe’s heart. “I want you.” He finally states, no longer caring how he may sound. Gabe’s grip on Jack’s side tightens. A growing ball collects in his throat that won’t dislodge. 

“You have to go back, for a little longer. Just a little, I promise.” The room number quickly comes by and Gabe lays Jack against the wall. His heavy lidded eyes accentuated his long, dark lashes against his crystal blue eyes. Gabe slaps Jack’s cheeks lightly, attempting to wake him up a bit. 

“Am I here?” Jack asks, only to quickly nod away again. Good, he was completely out of it. With a heavy sigh he raps on the door, unfortunately greeted by a malevolent face. Jack limply leans against Gabriel, not even recognizing he’s standing in front of the door to his room. Gabriel clears his throat.

“He had too much to drink.” He states plainly. “May I?” She takes an unappreciative sidestep, allowing him to escort Jack to his plush bed. Within seconds he begins to snore.

“Stay away from him.” She finally states. Gabe cranes his head, unaffected by the lackluster threat. 

“Hm, jealous?” He asks, sending her scoffing. 

“How DARE you?” A small smirk replaces his frown, pleased by how easy he can rile her up. “You may have them fooled but I can tell what is going on. John is mine, not some fag like you.” Gabriel approaches her, his mountainous figure looming like the grim reaper. 

“I would rather die than live in your shoes for a second.” 

“Grab your clothes and leave.” She points to the bathroom where Gabriel’s now clean clothes remain. He rolls his eyes before retrieving them. 

“ _ Adiós perra. _ ” She slams the door behind him, barely able to hold back her emotions. She never thought she’d become jealous of a man. A man who has stolen the attention of her beloved, a sickening thought to her. 

She curls up in bed, wrapping her arms tightly on Jack’s limp body. A chuckle slowly forms, building to a full on fit as the anger slowly dissipates. Jack would be hers, forever. 


	6. Turkish Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa finally we get to the car scene hehehehehhe  
> If you aren't here for the smut skip this chapter, otherwise read on my friend. No other warnings.

The harsh sunlight burns Jack’s eyes, stirring him from his slumber. Pain ran through his skull, pulsating with wanton chaos as his head felt like splitting in two. A soft humming bore into his brain as if it was coming from inside, rattling an already awful headache. A soothingly cold pillow offered some relief, not nearly enough. He lets out a loud growl, catching Abigail’s eye. 

“Finally up?” The thought of speaking churns his stomach. Another groan escapes his lips. “You drank too much, didn’t you!” Her shrill voice sent a ringing through his head.

“Shut up.” Jack’s voice was groggy, deep and lined with ache. The demanding statement took her aback. “Close the blinds and leave.” Jack waits, eager for the light to no longer shine brightly through his eyelids, yet nothing changes. Not even a footstep. “Now!” 

Hurriedly she does as instructed, leaving the room with a soft click that relaxes Jack. He lulls himself back to sleep, hoping to wake free from this foul pain. Unfortunately, the erratic rapping from the cabin door ruins his plan. Each little tap feels like a hammer against his temples. Ignoring them leads to louder raps, culminating in what seems like a jackhammer going at the door. Finally he breaks, shuffling to the door and swinging it open only to find Gabe’s stupid smirk. 

“Good morning beautiful~” Jack’s bitter expression didn’t seem to phase him. After a moment he slams the door on his face, causing his grin to fade. “I have medicine.” The door opens briefly, just enough to pull Gabe through the crack. “Woah Jackie, you look like shit.” The greasy hair, dark circles, and piss poor attitude made him look like he was ready to murder. Jack snatches the medicine and soda from his hands. 

“Shut up.” He states softly before swigging down the pill. 

“I’ll let you rest then.” Gabe turns to the door, ready to grab the handle.

“Wait…” Jack mumbles, “I’m sorry, thank you for bringing these.” Gabe turns around, the grin once again on his face. He leans forward, cupping Jack’s face and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“Anything for you.” 

“U-uhm, I’m going to the baths,” Jack glances up, locking eyes with Gabe, “would you like to… join me?” Gabe adored the flustered expression from simply asking him out on a date. He happily accepts, agreeing that the baths would be good for their worn down senses. Even with the medicine the walk to the baths was hell. The sound of people going about their business still caused a great deal of pain, thanks to the coke his mouth wasn’t dry as sin anymore. At least he had that going for him. Why the baths, though? Jack knew full well he planned on spending the day in bed. Seeing Gabe about to leave sent him into a panic, the world flew from his mouth before he could catch them. The richly carved teak, accentuated by glossy blue-green tiles, of the doors to the baths provided some relief. A massage would be nice, Jack thinks to himself as open the doors.

Upon entering a serviceman hands them two fuzzy white robes before retreating back to a nearby closet. The wooden dividers provide some privacy while changing. However, the panels weren’t intended for hulking, six foot men. It was all they could do to not gawk at each other as they change. The robes were no better. Although Jack’s lithe body fared better, Gabe’s fabric struggled to contain him. 

“A little small, huh?” Jack states as his mouth begins to water. 

“They don’t have anything larger, unfortunately.” 

Unfortunately.” Jack echoes, struggling to take his eyes off the fleshy meat attempting to shred the poor robe. With a dry chuckle Jack pulls them to the steam room. Dry heat thrashes their bodies, an uncomfortable feeling. 

“I thought this was a  _ steam  _ room.” Gabe emphasizes as he sits next to Jack. The blond takes the ladle from a nearby bucket. Pouring the water over the central stones sends sizzling steam into the air. A wave of relief washes over them as the wet heat unknots their tight muscles. Once the room is filled with a dense fog Jack leans back, resting his head against the wall. Gabriel mirrors the position, inhaling deeply through his freshly opened sinuses. 

Neither of them realize how tired they are. The sauna rocks them to sleep. 

Jack’s eyes sliver open, attempting to take in where he is before the memories flood back in. How long have they been in here? The steam is still dense, Jack determines five, maybe ten minutes tops. He sighs in relief, thank goodness he woke up. 

“Hey, Gabe-” Jack hadn’t felt his friends head resting peacefully on his shoulder. Gabriel’s dark skin glistened from the coat of sweat, giving him an angelic glow. Jack grips his fist tight, hesitant before gently cupping Gabe’s cheek. He’s careful not to wake him as he guides their faces closer, tilting his head and bringing their lips together. They were soft, warm. 

His heart pounded out of his chest, swelling far past the constraints of his ribcage. His eyes flutter shut as he soaks in every aspect of the moment. The scent of Gabe’s skin, the taste of his lips, the warm feeling that bubbles from his stomach, anything he could burn into his brain like a branding iron. The warm, wet feeling of a tongue slipping past his lips causes his eyes to flinch open, finding Gabe’s flushed face with lustfully lidded eyes. 

Jack pulls back in a panic, unable to find any words to explain himself. Gabe hardly notices, turning his attention to Jack’s neck. He leans in, peppering his skin with kisses and nibbles. 

“Gabe,” Jack manages to moan. Gabe slips a hand past Jack’s robe to grab a pec, molding them to his touch. 

“Not here.” Jack whispers, nearly hating himself for doing so. Gabe yields, pulling Jack as quick as possible back to the changing station. They quickly shed their robes. Haphazardly, they throw their suits back on. The way Gabe guides them through the boat like a bloodhound with a scent. Jack’s willing to follow him anyway, as long as his prize would come soon after. He was taken aback upon entering a large storage area, but didn’t question a thing as Gabe continued to rush past the piles of this-and-that. 

A clean new car sits in front of them. Gabe opens the back door, holding out his hand to Jack. He graciously takes it, hoping into the backseat and slamming the door tightly behind them. Gabe’s large body leans over Jack, sheltering him from the world as they kiss once again. 

Jack’s hands busy themselves with Gabe’s shirt, sloppily undoing the buttons Gabe managed to put together. Gabe does the same, frantically disrobing whatever touches his hands. 

A wet tongue follows whatever pale skin Gabe manages to expose. He turns his attention to Jack's pecs, biting and nipping at the pillowy flesh. The salty taste of sweat fuels his excitement. He turns his attention to the hard, taut nipples just begging to be played with. Gabe’s wet tongue slides over one, sending Jack quivering beneath him. It came as no surprise. Jack seemed like the type of man who enjoyed being teased and played with. It was nonetheless exhilarating to hear Jack’s strained moans as he continues to rub his teeth against those pink stubs. 

It was like acting on instinct. The number of times this situation had played out in Gabe’s mind, he knew every little thing he wanted to do to that body. He wanted to hear loud moans, send his body quivering from pleasure that only  _ he _ can provide. 

The suction travels downward, gracing over Jack’s stomach, trailing to the tent in his slacks. Jack stares down cautiously, curious to why Gabe suddenly paused the friction. His eyes were dark, staring mesmerized at the bulge. He leans in, taking as much of that bulging fabric between his tan lips as he can. 

Jack gasps in surprise, accompanied by a shiver through his spine. He could barely feel the wet heat through the fabrics of his slacks and boxers, he needed more. Despite the uncouth nature, Jack’s hips buck up with no regard, attempting to get any more friction from Gabe’s mouth. 

Gabe teeth clink against the metal of the zipper, popping a delicious idea in his head. He noses the fold out of the way, taking the clasp between his pearly teeth. His eyes flick to Jack, who stares helplessly back. Slowly, oh so slowly, Gabe pulls that zipper down to expose the cotton of Jack’s boxers. The wet spot at the tip of the tent sends his mouth dry. His sites narrow, barely able to keep his reserve. He sets free the erection, pulling Jack’s clothes as far down as friction allows. His pupils blow up at the view, a beautifully circumcised cock, red and throbbing with need. He leans in, mouth dripping at the anticipation of sucking down that cock-

Jack slams a head against Gabe’s forehead, stilling him in his tracks. His breathing is ragged, fast, too fast. What felt like rabid animals tearing into each other shifted into a serene picture of two lost souls finding peace within each other. 

“What’s wrong?” Gabe asks with concern filling his voice. He crawls back up, wrapping his big arms protectively around Jack’s chest. The blond’s eyes remain at the side, evidently averting his gaze. The industrial lights of the storage room reveal the sheen of his misty eyes. “Aye Jack, it’s okay.” Gabe states softly, “We don’t have to-”

“No!” Jack yelps suddenly, taking both of them back. He takes a deep breath, calming his overwhelming nerves. “Sorry, I just…” His eyes shut tightly, tears threatening to creep out. “What if I open them and you’re not there?” Gabriel’s heart aches at the words. Damnit! How could he have let this happen, to  _ him  _ of all people? A whirlwind of emotions crash over Gabe’s psyche. He calms himself, he can’t afford to lose control now. 

“I won’t leave you.” Gabe whispers past the anger. “I’ll always be here for you.” Slowly, Jack peels his eyes open, peering warily as Gabe smiles down on him. Jack leans in for a kiss, taking a sweet moment to melt into the warmth and protection of this man. The feel of his cut chin, high cheeks, curly hair, soft lips, everything that made Gabriel Gabriel. It was like a light breaking through the darkness, chasing away the monsters that thrived there. His edges of his lips curl, despite the tears that stream down his face. 

Jack guides Gabriel’s calloused hand to his dick, a clear sign that Gabe is quick to fulfil. With each stroke brings a wave of toe curling pleasure, the mere knowledge it was Gabe’s hand was enough to drive Jack wild. He bucks into the movement, biting his lower lip to dull the craving. It fails to provide the relief he needs, his senses are burning, like his body was soaked in gas and set on fire. 

He pushes Gabe back, startling the poor man as he frantically scans for Jack’s emotions. His face is flushed, eyelids heavy, pure lust residing behind those cornflower blue irises. As Jack shuffles to the floor of the car Gabe’s heart begins to pound. With no resistance he spreads his thick thighs, letting Jack access the swelling of his own pants. Subconsciously he licks his lips while fumbling with Gabe’s belt, causing a twitch behind the strained fabric. The site was to die for. Jack looks like a doll, possessed and acting on a primal instinct. 

Jack’s wet lips look so good against the dark skin of Gabe’s cock. Hell, with a face like anyone would be lucky to watch him take in their dick, sucking and licking like his life depended on it. It turned Gabriel on. This was different from all his experiences. Men, women, other, no one has driven him this wild from merely a blow job. The way Jack manages to hollow his cheeks, even as his cock reaches the back of his throat, causes him to shudder. How many times has he done this to get  _ this  _ good? How many cocks have made their way past his lips and down that tight throat, spilling their seed into his gut. 

“Joder!” Gabriel’s body clenches, failing to warn Jack of the oncoming orgasm that spurts down his esophagus. Jack releases the dick with a pop, sending another shudder down Gabe’s spine. How can one man be so hot? His lips were red and swollen, slick with saliva that trails seductively down the corners of his mouth. All Gabe can do is catch his breath as the world around him settles. 

“Sorry,” Jack mutters between pants, “I couldn’t stop myself.” With a groan Gabe is already half hard again. What he wouldn’t give to wreck this man. It was like a dream, the way time moves so slow, and the sultry glow of Jack’s milky skin. 

“Where’d you learn that?” Gabe finally manages as his breath starts to stabilize. 

“I have my sources.” Jack states with a chuckle. 

“Well,” Gabe states as he pulls a small bottle from his pants pocket, “so do I.” The yellowy green liquid brought a groan to Jack’s lips, olive oil. It’s Jack's turn on the seat. He shucks the rest of his clothes off, nearly shaking at the anticipation. Gabe throws his legs over his shoulders, giving him a good view of all Jack has to offer. He could tell his knees would hate him afterwards, the car floor has no cushioning, but that was a problem for future Gabe. Right now only one thing mattered. 

Gabe wets his fingers with the oil, slicking three up from tip to base. Jack quivers at the thought, ready for whatever Gabriel plans for his body. Gabe’s middle finger prods at the ring of muscle, teasingly catching itself over the hole. Jack grits his teeth, furrowing his brows at Gabriel who merely laughs off the threat. This was payback.

Playing was fun, but it was time to get serious. He aligns his finger, slowly breaching past the muscle that only tightens around him. 

“Relax guapo,” Gabe reassures through his ministrations, “have you done this before?”

“Not recently.” The news causes Gabe to grin. Somehow the thought of taking him after such a dry spell was thrilling, like he was waiting for this. Once Jack relaxes around the thick finger another joins the party. 

“A-ahm, Gabe!” Jack shudders, attempting to grab any purchase that’ll allow him to push against those fingers. More, more, more, all he can think is more. With Gabe’s other hand he guides Jack’s hips, slowing his rutting to a controlled pace. The last thing he wanted was Jack to hurt himself. The soft feeling of Jack’s flesh against his fingers tests his patience, however. It pulls him in, deeper and deeper until his knuckles hit Jack’s ass. With a curl of his fingers Jack howls. Gabe continues at the spot, curling, scissoring, circling that sweet spot that makes Jack’s leg shake. 

If it weren’t for his own throbbing cock he would milk him for hours, using nothing but fingers and prostate. Gabe slips in his third finger in, stretching Jack as far as he’ll go. His reserve is wearing down. The sultry sweet sounds of Jack’s moans and mewls make him want more, they both need more. Jack can’t help but complain when Gabe retrieves his fingers. What was coming next was more than enough to make up for it. 

Gabe uses the remaining oil on his cock, playfully stroking the substance up and down his length, smearing the access against Jack’s twitching hole. Buried below his want, anticipation, his lust, bubbled a strange feeling. Something that made his skin crawl, an anxiety that attempts to boil past those that cover it. He takes a hand to Jack’s chin, guiding his eyesight to his own. 

“Can I?” He whispers. It was surprising to Jack that a simple question could make his heart swell, and yet it struck to his very core. 

“Yes.” Jack pleading eyes beg him to be ruined. The groggy-throated response breaks the last of Gabe’s reserve. Jack gasps at the sudden fullness that threatens to tear his insides. It hurts, hurts so good because it’s Gabe tearing him apart. Jack was so tight, even after the prep work. It must have been a long time. Gabe cools himself down, steadying his thrusts to a shallow rhythm to work Jack open. The way his insides part for Gabe makes his head swirl. If he didn’t know better he was sure it was trying to suck him in. 

The thrusts crescendo into a pounding as Jack loosens up. Gabe reels back, threatening to fully unsheathe his cock from Jack, only to slam balls deep into the man. Jack can barely speak as Gabe repeats this action, over and over as he begins to feel his abdomen tighten again. Gracing his prostate sends Jack’s vision to the moon, stars filling his vision in a blurry fury. Helplessly he moans Gabe's name, over and over as his body relents to Gabriel’s power. 

“Where?” Gabe manages with a breathy moan. The pace was merciless and both were close to the edge. 

“Inside.” A loud groan escapes Gabe at the comment. It’s unfair. Without even trying Jack is the apple of Gabe’s eye, how can a man so perfect dare to exist? 

“Jack,  _ dios mio _ , Jack.” Gabriel’s thrusts begin to stutter, spiraling down into a series of haphazard rams that culminate to Gabriel’s end. With one last push Gabe loses all control, cumming hard deep inside of Jack. Beads of faint white spatter across Jack’s chest and face, unable to withstand the feeling of being filled. For a moment they sit there, perfectly content to stay like this forever. Jack was ashamed to feel the disappointment of Gabe’s retreat, followed by the stream of cum flowing onto the car seat. 

He was right, his knees hurt like hell. Standing up shot a pain through them, he was too young to feel like this. Doesn’t matter, anything was worth that experience. He takes a seat next to Jack, who limply sits in the sheen of the afterglow. He lays a tender kiss on Jack’s forehead, pulling him close into his embrace. Jack’s body melted into it, his sore muscles grateful for his furnace-like heat. 

“How was it?” Gabe asks with a smirk. Jack merely chuckles as he pulls up into a kiss.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this story so I hope you enjoyed! I will be posting the next chapter within a week.


End file.
